lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Becki Kregoski
| birthday = February 12th, 1987 | myspace = bexterk | bebo = BeckiKrei | IMDB = 2430151 | character = Taylor | wikipedia = Becki_Kregoski | youtube = BeckiKregoski | twitter = BexterK | execprod = | producer = | vidplay = | story = | editor = | camera = }} Becki Kregoski is the actress who played Taylor in the lonelygirl15 webseries. She later reprised the role for the LG15: The Show is Yours pilot submission LG15: The Misfits. Childhood Born in Barrington, Illinois, Becki spent much of her childhood watching her mother act in plays that she had written. Thus, she became fascinated with that particular line of work early on. When she was six, her family moved to Colorado, and Becki was given the chance to act in her first play, which was held at her family's church. From that point on, she knew she wanted to be an actress and took part in dozens of plays throughout middle school and high school, as well as a number of acting classes in the area. In addition to acting, Becki also loves horses and rode from the time she was 8 years old until she was 16. She stopped, not because she lost interest, but because she was asked to do so for an acting job, as there was fear she might break a bone. During her active years in the riding community, Becki volunteered at a riding center for disabled children and adults. After completing her freshman year of high school in Colarado, Becki continued high school in California, and graduated a semester early. She took a job at Macy's, and sold perfume for a little over a year. When it was time for college, Becki went to UCSB, where she picked up horseback riding again. However, Becki's college career did not last very long, for she left after her freshman year and headed to LA to act full time. While she was there, she took classes at the Groundlings. Joining the LG15 Family ) and Maxwell Glick (Spencer) in character.]] Because her apartment in LA had no television, Becki and her roommate could only turn to YouTube for entertainment when they first moved in. They ended up watching a few lonelygirl15 videos, back when they were still considered "real". A few weeks later, the Creators were revealed on the news, and a week after that, Becki saw the lonelygirl15 audition notice online and got called in. She waited in a line of 400 people for about two hours, considered leaving, then realized she had nothing better to do that day, and stuck it out. "I guess that was a good decision on my part :)" says Becki. The Creators liked Becki, and even went so far to call her back for three additional auditions. Her third audition was in December of 2006, but it wasn't until five months later that they called her back in for a producers' session. It was during this session that she met and hung out with Maxwell Glick for the first time. Shortly after this meeting, Taylor made her debut in April 2007. During the "in-between" time, when Becki did not believe she would get a job with lonelygirl15, she was cast in the music video "Walk Away" ( ) as one of DeAnda's friends. A few months later, she got roles in the television shows "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation" and "Help Me Help You." She also worked for Nickelodeon's "Unfabulous" as a stand-in, a double, and a cameo actor. Shortly thereafter, she served as a stand-in for episodes of "Grey's Anatomy" and "Medium." After Joining LG15 Since appearing as Taylor, Becki has worked on other projects. These include her role as the lead character in the short film Misperpetual Motion, which will premiere at the Santa Barbara International Film Festival in 2008. Additionally, she participated in another festival short, playing the best friend of the lead in The Relationship Theorem, which will be shown at the Kids First film festival. She was also seen in an episode of the internet series "Wipers, Inc.." The series co-stars Sara E. R. Fletcher, the actress who plays Rachel in Redearth88. In January 2008, Becki began volunteering at a riding center similar to the one she worked for in Colorado. She has also re-enrolled at UCSB and plans to graduate in 2009. Recently, she and lonelygirl15 co-star Maxwell Glick have been posting videos on YouTube together on the account "MaxterBexter". External Links *Becki on Massify.com Category:lonelygirl15 actors